


Absolute Territory

by indigotortoise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigotortoise/pseuds/indigotortoise
Summary: In which Victor wears a maid dress, Yuuri fucks Victor, and they both have a good time.





	

Only two months had passed since they became a couple. In the public eye, nothing was going on between them, and they agreed to keep it that way—they didn’t want it plastered all over the media or give the paparazzi a reason to hound them. Victor didn’t like it very much, since he wanted to flaunt about scoring himself the cutest boyfriend in the world, but even he thought having some semblance of privacy took precedence over bragging rights. Which was funny, coming from the man willing to post nudes to his Instagram account, but Yuuri tactfully refrained from pointing it out during that particular conversation.

The sex was great. Victor not only looked like a sex god, he was quite the skilled lover too, and he was very eager to put his skills to good use. Sometimes, he’d slip into the shower while Yuuri was in there and all it took was a few dirty whispers (in Russian, but Yuuri knew just from the tone of Victor’s voice that it was very lewd) and a few slow licks over the shell of his ear before Yuuri felt his cock become rigid.

It was all rather vanilla, however, until one Wednesday afternoon when Yuuri retreated to his room at the inn after running some errands for his mother and discovered his boyfriend wearing a dress.

_A maid dress._

It was black and white with a ruffled apron and lace accents and a skirt that stopped a few inches short of his knees. As Yuuri’s gaze drifted down his figure, he also noticed that Victor was wearing white stockings, each with a small black ribbon on the front. Only a small and very titillating strip of skin was visible between the hem of the skirt and the top of the stockings and _oh god he couldn’t stop staring._

“Like what you see?” Victor asked with a light, teasing voice and a cheeky grin tugging on his lips. He was wearing the dress with that usual confidence of his, as though it was no different from a shirt and a pair of pants. “Close the door, Yuuri. This is for your eyes only.”

Yuuri swallowed, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks as he closed the door behind him louder than he’d meant to. Part of him wanted to ask Victor what the hell he was doing, but the rest of him didn’t give a single solitary fuck because the man was so unbelievably hot right now and he really couldn’t say he minded this little surprise.

Maybe he’d ask him later.

He’d _definitely_ ask him later because the second the door closed Victor made his move, pulling Yuuri into a deep kiss that left them both breathing heavily against each other’s lips once they pulled apart. Victor fluttered his silver eyelashes at him and winked. “I take it you’re enjoying my surprise.”

Then he took Yuuri’s hand in his and guided it down to his leg, urging him to touch him. Which he was more than happy to do, sliding his hand up over the knee and across his soft thigh under the skirt. As the palm of his hand reached the junction between Victor’s leg and pelvis, he discovered another surprise—Victor wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath the skirt.

“You really like surprises, don’t you?” he murmured, his voice laden with poorly concealed desire. 

Victor let out an amused noise and brushed a fingertip against Yuuri’s lips. “I do. And I want you to take the lead today. Show me your _eros_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri hesitated almost long enough for it to become awkward, then nodded with a confidence he wasn’t aware he held. Victor had taught him a thing or two about making love, and he wanted to show him just how good of a teacher he was. It seemed a little daunting, living up to Victor’s expectations, but practise made perfect, and he wanted to be able to reduce his boyfriend and idol to a moaning, needy mess.

“Undress me, Victor,” he said and pulled his hand out from under the skirt, deliberately brushing against Victor’s dick as he did so, causing the man to shiver.

“With pleasure.”

Victor dipped his head in a nod and began to undo the row of buttons on Yuuri’s shirt, revealing his bare chest. When he was halfway done he leaned forward to plant a fleeting kiss on the exposed skin, then pulled back and resumed the job, undoing the rest of the buttons and sliding his shirt down his arms. The shirt fell to the floor and he kicked it to the side before moving on to loop his fingers around the belt and threw it across the room.

Yuuri raked in a shaky breath when Victor knelt down in front of him and pulled his pants down in one go, leaving him in his boxers. He placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips and busied himself nipping along his hip, causing Yuuri’s cock to twitch and begin to strain against his underwear, growing harder with each passing second. Victor let his hot breath fan across the bulge breath before he finally caught the edge of his boxers between his teeth and tugged them down. Once they had joined the pants bundling around his ankles, Yuuri stepped out of them and told Victor to stand up.

He leaned in and kissed Victor firmly on the lips, even feeling daring enough to give him a nibble as he pushed him back towards the bed. His calves hit the side of the bed and he stumbled backwards, landing with a light thud on the mattress. Yuuri wasted no time and immediately climbed on top of him, straddling his legs and letting a hand drift down to trace along the curve of his cock through the skirt. Victor’s breath hastened and he inhaled sharply, which encouraged Yuuri to keep working his cock; he started out with slow, tentative strokes, his thumb rubbing along the head, teasing him.

It wasn’t the first time he gave him a handjob, but this felt different—he wasn’t awkwardly trying to learn how to pump a cock that wasn’t his own, and this time he had Victor trapped beneath him. And Victor was so beautiful like this, breathing heavily and with his back arching off the mattress and his fingers twisting into the sheets when Yuuri settled into a faster rhythm, moving his hand up and down along the hardened length.

He leaned forward to drag his tongue along Victor’s jawline and down his neck, alternating between kissing, licking and sucking the skin, leaving hickeys and a trail of saliva in his wake as he ventured south and his free hand pulled down his neckline to expose his collarbone. Victor tossed his head back and moaned obscenely loudly, and for the briefest of moments Yuuri prayed fervently that the walls were thick enough.

When Yuuri suddenly stopped, his mouth abandoning Victor’s collarbone and is hand pressed against his erection without moving, Victor whined. His cock was hard and unbelievably sensitive, and a dark spot had begun to form on the front of his skirt, growing from the size of a pin to the size of a coin as pearls of precum leaked from the tip.

“...Sorry,” Yuuri said in a low voice. His cock was twitching, hard and neglected, and he couldn’t help but palm himself just to get rid of some of the pressure. “But I wanted to ask if I—”

“...Yes, you can fuck me. I _want_ you inside me, Yuuri.” He wiped off the sweat that peppered his eyebrows with the back of his hand and tried to steady his breathing a bit. “ _Please._ ”

Yuuri was pretty damn sure he set some sort of world record when he got off the bed, retrieved the lube he had stashed way in the closet and returned in approximately three seconds. He flicked the lid open and squeezed a generous amount of the translucent gel onto his fingers and used his thumb to smear it around. His other hand nudged Victor’s legs apart and settled on his thigh as he pressed the lube-coated fingers to Victor’s entrance.

“C-Cold,” he breathed, briefly tensing up but he relaxed when Yuuri gently rubbed circles over his entrance without pressing in, letting him adjust to the temperature first. When Victor nodded at him, he began to ease in the first finger and moved it in and out a few times while he observed the other man’s reactions. 

“Have you done this before?” he asked. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to ask, but he was curious.

“I have, yes. Mostly with men, and my second girlfriend was into pegging me.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he pushed in a second finger, thrusting them in and out in a slow, steady rhythm and made scissoring motions to stretch and loosen him up further. The hand that rested on Victor’s thigh slid down to his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Victor’s hips jerked when Yuuri’s added a third finger and managed to brush against that one spot inside him and he almost looked as though he was about to come right then and there.

“...Think you’re ready?”

“...Yes. Hurry up.”

He pulled out his fingers and coated his aching cock with the remaining bits of lube before he took hold of it and guided it to Victor’s asshole. Yuuri moaned as he pushed the tip inside, and Victor breathed sharply through his nose, wanting more, needing more. He hooked his legs over Yuuri’s shoulders, quietly encouraging him to push in deeper and fuck him hard—in that moment, the only thing Victor wanted was for Yuuri to bury himself to the hilt and pound him into the mattress.

Yuuri seemed to understand was his boyfriend was telling him and he grabbed Victor by the hips, digging his nails into the skin as he pushed all the way inside. His breathing was hard and Victor felt so incredible around him, squeezing his cock in wonderful ways. He picked up the pace, slamming into him with fast thrusts, never once taking his eyes off Victor; he looked incredible like this, completely lost in pleasure and with a sheen of sweat covering his skin and his erection tenting the skirt.

Every thrust brought Yuuri closer and closer to the edge, and as he skirted along it his cock ached from the pressure that had been steadily building up since they first started this. He wouldn’t be able to last for much longer, though he was doing his best to hold back long enough for Victor to reach orgasm first. When Victor came, he let out a loud moan and spilled thick spurts of white that stained the skirt, and Yuuri followed only a few seconds later. He came hard, spilling inside Victor’s ass, his entire body trembling from the sheer intensity of it all and he collapsed onto his boyfriend as soon it was over.

Victor brought a hand to Yuuri’s hair, idly toying with the soft strands of black while he waited for the post-orgasm haze to clear from his mind.

“You were incredible, Yuuri.”

“Only because I learned from you,” Yuuri murmured and closed his eyes. He was completely exhausted and felt like his body was going to melt into a puddle. 

Neither of them said anything else for a long moment, until Yuuri broke the silence with a question. “...Why did you wear that?”

“Oh, your sister ordered it off the internet but it turned out to be several sizes too big. So she gave it to me and told me you might appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fan fic in a year but this anime compelled me to give it a go ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> feel free to visit my [writing tumblr](http://indigotortoise.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
